In the past, to create templates for two-sided imprint one has to record two masters. The first of the masters is a master template used to imprint the first side of a stack. The second master template has to include the mirrored servo arc orientation and same land/pitch duty cycle as the first master template. The second master template is used to imprint the second side of the stack. Recording of each master can take days to write.